


International Love

by Rainbow_Titan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hella old, Human America (Hetalia), Other, Reader-Insert, So old I forgot about this being a thing I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Titan/pseuds/Rainbow_Titan
Summary: Earlier that same day you arrived at this island resort; a resort your friends had talked you into going to. At first it seemed a little fishy but your friends were always looking out for your best interests and besides, you needed something to do over the summer anyway. So why not kick it at an island resort with some of your best friends where you could soak up some sun, visit a beach, and ogle good lookin' guys and gals?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like...so old it isn't even funny, like, 2012-ish. I forgot I even wrote this! This was my first attempt at writing a reader-insert kind of thing.  
> Just thought I'd share it here too while I try to get back into the groove of writing. Oh, who am I kidding, I don't have a writing groove.  
> Enjoy or don't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The night sky was full of whistles and booms. " _Ooo_ "s and " _Ahhh_ "s echoing all around with each bright display of the fireworks; though, none of those quite matched the loud but happy laughter of the man sitting next to you. The man sitting next to you had short blond hair with what appeared to be a cowlick in the front, wore a tank top with a matching pair of shorts and sandals, and had the brightest blue eyes—eyes that currently watched the display before you. You could see the brilliant colors of the fireworks reflected in his glasses. This young man was named Alfred, not the typical guy you'd normally associate yourself with but he seemed so different than you first expected.

 

"Hey, ____, are you okay?" Alfred asked, turning to look at you when he felt eyes upon him. The moment his blue eyes flicked to look at you, you turn away blushing brightly, trying to play it off as if you'd never been staring at him to begin with. 

 

"I-I'm fine!" you assured quickly, getting a laugh from the American next to you, letting your eyes go back to the show at hand as you tried desperately to will away the blush staining your cheeks a nice rosy color. Alfred's laughter and jesting at your embarrassment certainly wasn't helping. "Let's just enjoy the fireworks already!" you huffed, pulling your knees to your chest. It really was embarrassing to be caught admiring someone like that. The way he'd been looking at the sky with such delight as it lit up with such vibrant colors was charming. 

 

"Okay, okay." Alfred said with a hum as he placed his hands down and leaned back on his arms, head tilting back a little to make watching the fireworks easier. Only once his attention had drifted did you chance another glance over at him. How on earth had things turned out this way? Well, perhaps it was best to start from the beginning.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier that same day you arrived at this island resort; a resort your friends had talked you into going to. At first it seemed a little fishy but your friends were always looking out for your best interests and besides, you needed something to do over the summer anyway. So why not kick it at an island resort with some of your best friends where you could soak up some sun, visit a beach, and ogle good lookin' guys and gals? There were many summer events being held on the island as well so it was bound to be exciting thus you couldn't quite give up on the opportunity. Luckily enough you were able to convince your friends to let you room at the resort by yourself, you did like privacy after all. It didn't help that some of your friends were really into parties and you had a feeling that parties on the beach (or elsewhere on the island) would continue in the hotel rooms as well if given the chance. So you made sure to have some of your own personal space for your stay.

 

Once your room was to your liking, you headed on out to begin browsing what the island had to offer. You could catch up with your friends later; summer vacation had just begun so you had countless opportunities to hang out with them! Right now you just wanted to get your bearings and see what there was to see. One of your friends had mentioned a party and fireworks show on the plane ride to the resort; so your night was already booked and it didn't sound like it would be boring. But you wanted to do things yourself for right now. It was all well and good to have friends invite you to things but you wanted to go at your own pace, partying all night wasn't exactly your "thing".

 

"Hm…" you paused and looked about the area as you stepped out of the front doors of the luxurious hotel, hands on your hips as you stood in your changed attire consisting of a (color) swimsuit and a towel about your waist, and a bag tucked under your arm. The pathway before you wound around a fountain and led off in different directions. From your current standpoint you couldn't see the destination of each path due to trees and strategically placed plants and other decorations, but one must've lead to the beach right? That was really where you desired to go first in order to soak up some sun, feel the warm sand beneath your feet, and enjoy swimming in something other than a lame old pool. Besides, going to the beach provided the perfect opportunity to scope out those you'd be spending your summer vacation around. The resort wasn't really meant for "old folk" and families. Oh no, the resort as your friend had explained on the plane ride, was more-or-less for college students and young single adults. In a way it was almost like a party island for the young. Not necessarily a bad way to spend one's summer. "I'll go this way." 

 

In the end you lucked out and ended up at the beach with the very first chosen path. The trees that lined the path you walked opened up and revealed a spacious beach littered with people. Some were out in the water swimming and others surfing, a few people down the beach were playing volleyball, some were sunbathing, and other various activities. As you stood scoping out the beach, you spotted an umbrella that had no occupants underneath and decided that was a good place to set-up and watch people for a little while. Maybe your friends would come join you and you could all have a swim. 

 

Spreading out another towel on the sand for you to sit on, you made yourself comfortable and began to watch. The smell of the ocean was really quite nice and invigorating as was the gentle breeze as it brushed by, ruffling your (length and color) hair. But suddenly your peace was interrupted by a ball to the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell!?" You snapped, turning to see just who had nailed you with the volleyball that was now sitting beside you. At first the people that had been playing volleyball just stopped and stared, not a single one coming forth to fetch the ball or offer an apology. Well, that was wrong, one of them did come rushing over to you in an instant while the others continued to gawk. The man that ran over to you wasn't exactly the kind of guy that'd win an award for the "hottest body" contest compared to some of the other lookers you'd seen on the beach. It appeared he had some pudge—or fluffiness—to his body; though, you could spot muscle in his arms and legs. The guy also had an interesting taste in swim trunks; they were decked out to look like the American flag.

 

"Dude!" the blond stopped near you, looking down at you as he let out a nervous laugh. "Oh man! I'm sorry 'bout that. You okay?" he asked, head tilting a little. 

 

"I'm fine. Just don't do that again." you grumbled, handing the volleyball over to the other, expecting him to leave now that he had what he'd come for but he just continued to stand there. "What is it?" 

 

"You've been sitting over here for a while by yourself." He commented. 

 

"I'm waiting for my friends."

 

"Why don't you come play some beach volleyball with us while you wait? It'll be fun!" Before you could even answer, the man had grabbed your wrist and was practically dragging you on over to the others. You knew you weren't a heavy person but he still pulled you around like you weighed nothing, boy was he stronger than he looked! "Hey guys! She's gonna play a game of volleyball with us!" he helped right you before letting go of your wrist, pointing to the people on the other side of the net. "The guy with the bushy brows is Arthur," he began, getting a spiteful comment for saying the man over there had 'bushy brows', "that's Francis and that over there is Peter." Then he pointed on over to a male on his side, "this is Matthew and I'm Alfred! Nice to meet you!"

 

Wow, he certainly spit all their names out all quick-like. You thought as he took the American's outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. "My name is ____, nice to meet you too Alfred." You then offered a wave to the others the American had introduced you to. To be honest you had no real intention of playing volleyball but seeing as you'd been dragged all the way over, you figured it couldn't hurt. It would pass the time and after that French guy said a rather pervy remark regarding your swimsuit, you decided you wanted to pound his face into the sand. But seeing as that would have been a little too harsh, beating him so badly in volleyball that your team would look like world class champions was a much nicer idea. And if you happened to hit him with the ball then it was just an accident. Or that's how you explained it every time you hit Francis with it, nailing him in the face once when you spiked it. You felt a bit bad about it but then remembered the remarks he'd been making and decided he deserved it.

 

As the game ended, your teaming the conquering heroes, you watched rather smugly as the British man from the other team escorted Francis off and back towards the hotel. You could only watch in satisfaction, arms folded over your chest. Oh yes, sweet, sweet victory. 

 

"That was a great game, ____!" Alfred said happily, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a big hug. "Victory hug!" The hug swept you off your feet—literally. "Dude, it was so funny seeing Francis get nailed in the face! That was perfect!" he laughed, placing you back down on the ground, waving to Matthew as he decided to head off as well. 

 

"Yeah, I did enjoy that quite a lot. Thanks for including me." you told Alfred. As you opened your mouth to excuse yourself, Alfred interrupted. He was really quite the talker, something you were learning very quickly.

 

"Why don't we celebrate kicking their butts with some food, huh? My treat!" Alfred offered.

 

"Dinner, huh?" You looked back over the beach and didn't spot a single one of your friends. It seems they had other plans all along. That would have been nice to know ahead of time but at least you had fun playing instead of sitting around waiting. It would be pointless to wait for them any longer, the sky was already painted with a mixture of orange and pink. The afternoon certainly had gone by in a flash. Oh well, you got a free meal out of it in the end. Score! "Sure, that sounds great, Alfred." The two of you proceeded to walk back to the hotel together, deciding to wash up and change clothes first before going and grabbing a bite to eat. It was only a simple meal and nothing fancy so you didn't bother with dressing up into anything, just something casual and comfy after a nice relaxing shower.

 

The place Alfred took you to was a small beachside restaurant on the other side of the island. The restaurant was located on a slight hill with a pathway that wound down to the beach. On this side of the island there were more boats for sailing, waterskiing, and so forth. "Is this your first time to this resort, ____?"

 

"Huh?" You looked over at the American sitting across from you, gaze and thoughts broken from the window you two were seated next to. "Oh, yeah. I came with a bunch of friends to spend our summer here. Have a fun experience, y'know?" you explained. "What about you?"

 

Alfred nodded a bit, sitting back in his seat, arms folding behind his head. "You and your friends are going to have a blast here. I visited for a short while last year and it was amazing!" he said enthusiastically, one hand coming down and hitting the top of the table causing you to jump a little. It seemed that no matter where Alfred was, he was always loud. As obnoxious as it was when you first met him, it really was starting to grow on you. You weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet though. "Uhm…" he rubbed at the back of his head in a rather sheepish manner.

 

Well that's new.

 

"____?"

 

"Mmhm?" 

 

"Do you…uh…have any plans for tonight?" The look he gave you was rather cute. All afternoon he'd been boasting and confident. Now he was looking at you over the rim of his glasses, a faint blush on his cheeks, and head down a little like he was speaking to a person he'd had a crush on since grade school. Again, it was cute.

 

"Well…" You looked up thoughtfully. "I do have plans," your (color) eyes glance over and lock with blue, taking in the defeated look that began to form on the other's face. It looked like someone had just shot the poor guy down out of the sky. It was time to pick him up again! "But those plans are boring. So I've decided to scrap them. My schedule is now open." The smile that bloomed on Alfred's face was bright, chipper, and it made you all warm and fuzzy inside. To see him so happy really did make you feel happy as well.

 

"Then would you like to spend some time with me tonight?" Alfred asked. "Every year they have a handful of firework displays here on the island. They are having one tonight. What do you say?"

 

"That sounds great, Alfred." Better than spending the night partying it up. Well, maybe. Parties were fun but this sounded like an easier way to test the waters and ease into the swing of things on the island. No need to spend all your energy partying all night. Besides, you had made a new friend to spend the rest of the day with. It would be rude to just dump him and fireworks sounded nice anyway. And even though you couldn't quite put your finger on it, you really wanted to spend some more time with Alfred. Why? Who knew? The blond was probably one of those people you couldn't help but like despite the fact he was loud and obnoxious. Alfred did have his nice moments, such as that cute display moments ago, including that elated smile he gave when you agreed to join him for fireworks. There was definitely some kind of charm there. Perhaps it was a bit rough but it was there.

 

That so called charm took a nice trip out the window when their food was brought to them. Alfred didn't appear to have many table manners. If he did, he certainly didn't feel like using them as he practically inhaled the food. It was astonishing to watch him eat. How…? Can he even taste that? As the shock began to wear off a little, you turned your attention to your meal. If you watched for much longer, you knew you'd lose your appetite so you simply focused on eating your own food. Later you'd have to discuss table manners with him and ask if he even got a taste of the food. Inhaling food like that couldn't be healthy. It really, really couldn't. Boy, Alfred would be good in a hotdog or pie eating contest!

 

When dinner came to a close, it was already quite dark out and the two of you could hear a boom followed by a crackling sound. The fireworks had started, which caused Alfred to go into a childishly excited tizzy. He grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours, as he pulled you along and down the pathway. "I know the perfect spot to sit and watch the fireworks!" Alfred said happily, weaving around the handful of people that had already found spots to watch the fireworks. Most of them sat on the sand in chairs or on towels, heads back to look at the sky. Alfred, though, had no intention of sitting on the beach. Instead he led you on over to one of the docks. "We'll sit here." He said as he sat and dangled his legs over the edge, patting the spot next to him. In which case you obliged and sat next to him, sitting Indian style rather than dangling your legs over the water. Together you two watched the fireworks.

 

Alfred's enthusiasm for the fireworks was cute—childish but cute. The way his face lit up with each firework that was shot into the sky was nice to see. You couldn't help but watch him rather than the fireworks. Somehow they weren't as interesting as the young man sitting next to you, even though you knew it was probably creepy to stare, so you tried to watch him as stealthily as you could manage. All day he had shown you how to have fun here at the resort, helped you meet others, and kept you company when your friends didn't show up. He really was a pretty standup guy, wasn't he? He was such a social butterfly to drag a complete stranger into a game of volleyball, but you were oh so glad he did. It must've been fate to meet him. What am I thinking? That's just silly! you gave a little shake of your head at that very thought. How ridiculous! And yet…

 

"Hey, ____, are you okay?"

 

"I-I'm fine! Let's just enjoy the fireworks already!" As his attention returned to the show, you waited a few long moments, pretending to watch as well. Now that his attention was back on the fireworks, you scooted a little closer, pausing to glance at him. It seemed Alfred didn't notice that you had moved closer; though, he did notice when you placed your head upon his shoulder, letting your legs dangle over the edge of the dock now. A blush was already on your cheeks and one was beginning to bloom on Alfred's but neither of you said a word even as he wrapped an arm loosely about your shoulders. The two of you sat quietly together, watching the fireworks in peace and contentment. 

 

Your first day on the island resort was coming to a close and you already knew the rest of the summer was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be a multi-part story, each "chapter" focusing on a reader with their favorite Hetalia guy but...well, I didn't know who to write for next and this just fell into obscurity. Until I dug around some old folders on my computer, haha.


End file.
